Flame Of Recca
by Naki-Kun
Summary: A girl named Yanagi is kidnapped!But she is not just any girl...she has the power to heal!The YYH gang and The main people in FOR(flame of recca)have to get her back!Plz RR!not yaoi! Better summary inisidee!


Naoko:Konnichiwa!It's me Naoko once again with a graphic novel that will fill your heart with anticipation, wonder, and breathtaking action!  
  
This is a story about a young girl whose power it is to save innocent people!When one day she meets up with three high school students who can help her defeat the ultimate evil, Kurei!  
  
Kurei is the son of a wealthy man named Mori Koran, whose dream it is to become immortal...but he needs the power of healing, and found...inside this girl name Yanagi Sakoshita!  
  
Please read to find out what adventures await for these young children in the manor of Mori Koran!  
  
Warning: story is only for children at the age of 13 or older! Rated T for Teen.  
  
Novel is VIZ (Visual Imaginative 'Zines)  
  
Novel is action.  
  
========================ACTION===================  
  
Action n. 1. To initiate or proceed. 2.A responsibility, mission, or duty. 3. To move or advance towards change, as in an attempt to better a situation or environment. 4. A call to battle between Good and Evil.  
  
=======================Novel=======================  
  
VIZ graphic Novel  
  
Flame Of Recca  
  
Vol.1  
  
Action Edition  
  
Story by Nobuyuki Anzai  
  
Rewritten by Naoko Rakeroshi  
  
Summary: One man's mad quest to live forever inspires a deadly plot to kidnap young Yagani Sakoshita. The key to life everlasting lies in the schoolgirl's ability to heal the wounded. If Yagani can cure the sick, perhaps she can also stay inevitable death.  
  
Now it's up tp teenage ninja Recca Hanabishi to protect his vulnerable charge.  
  
It's a matter of life and death for Recca, his two faithful sidekicks, Domon and Fuko, and the mysterious woman they call Kariku Shinogari. Is eternal life a possibility? And if so, why must someone sacrifice his(or her) life to achieve it?  
  
======================Contents======================  
  
Part One: Kurei....................................................................... ..............Page 5  
  
Part Two: Infiltration................................................................ ............Page 23  
  
Part Three:The Marble Guardian..........................................................Page 41  
  
Part Four:Reiran Katashiro(1) (The Doll Master)................................Page 59  
  
Part Five:Reiran Katashiro(2) (Wind wielder vs. Doll Master)...........Page 77  
  
Part Six:Reiran Katashiro(3) (True Identity).......................................Page 95  
  
Part Seven:Earth Quakes.....................................................................P age 113  
  
Part Eight:Of Walls And Waters.........................................................Page 131  
  
Part Nine:An Unexpected Ally...........................................................Page 149  
  
Part Ten:Reunion................................................................. ...............Page 167  
  
Bonus Story  
  
My Picture Diary:Kiriguro Mujoken(Slicing Hardship No-Mercy Sword).....Page 185  
  
==========================Begin The Story======================  
  
Part One:Kurei  
  
(somewhere in Kushiro, Japan)  
  
-Check this out, Koganei!-  
  
-I had to shut her up but...-  
  
-She may be...-  
  
A young 16 year old girl name Yagani Sakoshita layed asleep on the floor of a dark room. Her sorroundings were nothing except a few scrapes on the walls around her. A door stood to her right and pakages of mysterious objects at the far left.She suddenly wakes up after a 2-hour sleep.  
  
"Unh...Huh?" Yagani blinks in confusion.  
  
"Where...Am I?"She whisperes as she tries to remember what last happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Get away from her!"A voice screams in the background as a woman, looking about the age of thirty-two was slashed on her shoulder and under her chest.  
  
A boy, with a giant sword was leaning against the wall, smirking as the woman kept screaming in pain.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Hiroko...' Yagani thought. 'What...happened to her?...'She closed her eyes as tears forced themselves out. "I don't remember anything after that!" Her hand punched the floor. 'Where am I?'  
  
-I'm so... scared!!-  
  
-scared...-  
  
-Recca...-  
  
Her heart was beating against her chest as the room suddenly became less dense. The atmosphere around hr thickened and her breathing quickened.And...  
  
"!"She stopped, leaning against the wall, listening.'Somebody's coming...!!'  
  
The door creaked open as Yagani waited.  
  
Slowly a man walked into the room. "So, young lady..."He chuckled. "You're awake at last!"  
  
'A mask!?' Yagani thought. 'Who's behind it!?'  
  
The man smiled a wicked smile. "I apologize for the rude treatment.But it's nice to meet you... My name is Kurei."  
  
Yagani gulped. "Uh...so you're...uh...where am I!?"She screamed. 'I need answers!'  
  
The man blinked the smirked. "You're disoriented...Don't be afraid.I'll explain everything."He walked towards the door.  
  
"Please follow me. But I warn you, don't try to run away. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE...."  
  
(Meanwhile--4:02 PM)  
  
Recca slept on the couch, snoring loudly. His left hand was rubbing his cheek as his right hand made a fist in the air. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. "PRINCESS!!!"He yelled as he stood straight up and noticed all walls were beige(did I spell that right?)The scent of medicine filled his nostrils and he could hear a woman on the p.a asking for a nurse Jane.His eyes moved over to where he was sitting on and grimaced. A wooden chair was uncomfortably set next to a spotted plant about 2 feet high.  
  
'This isn't my house...'He thought as he looked around. "...Huh?" People were looking at him strangely.Finally a nurse stepped up to him. "You gotta be quiet in a hospital, dummy!" She snapped at him.(-_-U) "What did you say!!?"He growled(-_-UU) at the nurse(who ran away in fear! YAY!!!)He stood up and walked a few feet before he saw two familiar faces.  
  
"Fuko...Domon!"A quiet moment passed as Recca sighed. "Hospital? I'M IN A HOSPITAL!?"He screamed kicking a garbage can. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Fuko yelled at him, throwing a flower pot at his head(it did not miss!!)The young boy fell to the florr, groaning in pain. "Ouch that hurt!"He hissed.  
  
"What happened, Recca!" Domon said with a serious look on his face.(AWWWW!!!All bussiness like!) "We heard they brought you here. That lady you were with was in critical condition. But they say she's gonna live!"Domon's lips tightened and he had a worried look on his face.  
  
'That's great!' Recca thought. 'Hiroko is alright.' Then... "Thank goodness! She'll be alright!!...Hey...Where are princess and Mr.Tatesako?" He gulped, fearing the answer. "Yanagi?" Asked Fuko. 'Who's Mr.Tatesako' She thought, scratching her head. Recca's expression of confusion passed over face the realization hit him. 'Oh yeah!She doesn't have the same classess with me so...'  
  
"There were just the two of you!!" Said Domon with a far away look.Recca's jaw dropped to the floor.(not literally!!)  
  
"WHAT!!?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!" Fuko screamed, kicking Recca hard on his chest.  
  
'Fuko, you can be rowdy now, but please be a lady when you grow up' Domon sighed. "You guys are morons..." Said a voice in the shadows. Fuko, Domon, and Recca looked at the direction which they heard the voice from(6 feet away from the real place!) A woman stepped out of the shadows and introduced herself.  
  
"I am Kariku Shinogari. A ninja and master of Kendo. I believe you guys are looking for Princess Yanagi and Tatesako, am I correct? (The three nodded...O.O) Good, I know where they are."  
  
"YOU DO!!" Recca yelled, jumping on the floor. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!!" Fuko punched Recca on the face and continued stomping on him.  
  
"I know just where you can get the right coordinates to the mansion, but...You must do something for me!"She explained. (Recca nodded) "You must help me get my memory back..."*(1) (Just for Takune! He will understand this part because I stole it from Rave Master!!!!)  
  
=====================Character Info========================  
  
Name:Yagani Sakoshita  
  
Age:16  
  
Hair:Blond  
  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Hieght:5'7"  
  
Weight:unknown  
  
Blood Type: AB positive  
  
Hobbies:Singing  
  
Weapon:none  
  
Weakness:Loves puppies WAY too much!(Yagani:My puppies!!!!! Naoko:I HAVE to make her my new muse!-_-U)  
  
Advantage:The thought of Recca and her together.  
  
Techniques/Power:The power of healing.  
  
Description: Yanagi is a very nice girl that doesn't take no for an answer. She if determined to make all of her friends happy.Don't forget...SHE'S A PRINCESS!!!!!!!Her father is the King of Mokpo of South Korea.She owns everything she wants but does not take advantage of the situations.She is loyal, energetic and friendly.(I can't believe I just described a dog!)Well...That's about it!!!!  
  
-------  
  
Name:Kurei Koran  
  
Age:17  
  
Hair:Black  
  
Eyes:Red  
  
Hieght:5'10"  
  
Weight:unknown  
  
Blood Type: O negative  
  
Hobbies:Collecting and reading manga  
  
Weapons:A samurai sword  
  
Weakness:His father(yet he worships him)  
  
Advantage: The mark on his palm.  
  
Techniques/Power:Hokage Ningun Talisman Raisui(thunder) Hence the mark on his palm which is actually a tattoo.  
  
Description:Kurei may seem evil, but he's actually a nice guy!He has a lot of friends and he really does not want to hurt Yanagi because he's not that evil!YAY KUREI!!!!Ooops, I just gave away a secret!Damn me!!Oh well!  
  
-----  
  
Name:Recca Hanabishi  
  
Age:16  
  
Hair:Blue  
  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Hieght:unknown  
  
Weigth:unknown  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Hobbies:Learning about ninjas and collecting their stuff  
  
Weapons: His Kusari Gama (sickle and chain)  
  
Weakness:Too loyal  
  
Advantage:He will do anything for a friend, ANYTHING!  
  
Techniques/Power:Red Fire that produces from his fists (similar to those of Kurei)  
  
Decription:A relly nice guy!He is always seen hanging with his friends or playing video games...whichever comes first!I don't have that much to say about Recca so...Bye...  
  
-----  
  
Name: Fuko Kirisawa  
  
Age:16  
  
Hair:Green  
  
Eyes:Green  
  
Weght:unknown(beats up people who dare to ask her weight)...(she's not fat at all!!)  
  
Hieght:5'8"  
  
Hobbies:Fighting for fun  
  
Weapons:Her knives  
  
Weakness:She's a tomboy, not as delicate and suave and feminine as a normal woman  
  
Advantage:She's not afraid of anything!  
  
Techniques/Power:She has a bracelet called the Fujin (wind talisman) which makes her able to produce wind out of her fingertips also causing such things as a tornadoe or whirlwind.  
  
Description:Fuko is hard headed!She is a major tomboy and loves to fight with Recca and Domon.You could just say that she is your average Wonder Woman!  
  
-----  
  
Name:Domon ??? (no his last name is not question!)  
  
Age:17  
  
Hair:Red  
  
Eyes:Brown  
  
Weight:134 lbs.  
  
Hieght: 6'4"  
  
Hobbies:Making sure Fuko does not injure innocent people(what a hobbie!!)  
  
Weapons:His muscles  
  
Weakness:none we know  
  
Advantage:His love for Fuko will make him do anything  
  
Techniques/Power:He has the Ring Of Dosei which gives him extra inhuman strenght. (he uses it as a nose ring!)  
  
Description:Domon is a mighty giant.(not really!!)He is infatuated with Fuko and his nicknames are Rotten Dog and Frankenstein.  
  
-----  
  
Name: Kariku Shinogari  
  
Age:16  
  
Hair:Black  
  
Eyes:Green  
  
Weight:unknown  
  
Hieght:5'7"  
  
Hobbies:none yet  
  
Weapons:A katana  
  
Weakness: (WE JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT HER!!!!!WHY THE HELL WOULD WE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!!!!!!)  
  
Advantage:Read what I wrote on top...Please...  
  
Techniques/Power:Well...Umm....Recca saw her use this strange light that came out of her palm and it looked a lot like ICE!!  
  
Description:Well, we don't know anything about Kariku yet, so...WE'LL GET TO IT!!!!WE ONLY JUST MET HER!!!!So please wait...  
  
========================Notes================  
  
Naoko:I'm very sorry for ending the story there but I have a very good reason!(wants to play Diablo 2)  
  
Kairi:So please click on the purple button on the end of the page and review!  
  
Lin:No flames plz(if you want!)  
  
Akira:We have a new muse!  
  
Yagani:Yay!!!Readers Naoko promises that the next chapter will come soon!(or at least until she stops playing Diablo 2)  
  
Remski:Please R+R her other works of art! She'll thank you!  
  
Naoko:Just so you know...this is actually a crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho and the manga Flame Of Recca!  
  
------------  
  
*(1)In the book Rave Master, A girl says to the main guy, Haru, that he could help her get her memory back!I love that part!Maybe Takune could write a fanfic about Rave Master!! Ó°Ó(Kuriboh style shrill)YAY!!!!!  
  
-----------  
  
All:Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naoko:I also wanna say to the only person that should know...I love you too Inyuasha!I missed you but I haven't had the time to talk to you on the phone!I hope your new school has been going great and that I recieved your review in Change Of Soul...Everything's going O.K with Andy and I am reading JTHM(Johnny The Homocidal Maniac) with Tachi all the time!  
  
I wish you were here at school!  
  
I missed everything about you and I think about you!(not all the time though...I gotta think of other things too!)I'm very sad at the moment because I just realized that maybe we may never be together but we still love each other...It is rarely accepted, the love we share and I know that someday in the future we could be together...Until then,...Where the Hell is Andy!Lol.  
  
Love you forever!  
  
(And Tachi if a psycho...She has Gus' ID card...She has found true love!!!With a guy in South Carolina!)  
  
K Bye!!  
  
Everybody plz R+R me!!!!!! 


End file.
